


Monólogos FMA

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de drabbles de diferentes personajes y abordando cada sentimiento humano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monólogos FMA

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia, bajo el mismo título y con mi seudónimo correspondiente (niña Elric)  
> Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**Monólogos FMA**

 

**Capítulo 1: culpa.**

 

Nunca podré olvidarlo. Sin importar mis esfuerzos, las imágenes seguirían apareciendo en mi mente, perturbando mi desdichada y cansada alma. Las noches de insomnio se volvían un calvario en donde los sucesos de aquellos días se presentan ante mí de forma tan nítida, tan real, tan… Monstruosa como aquella vez.

Y todo fue por mi culpa.

Para empezar, jamás debía haberme enlistado en la milicia. Mi mayor error fue convertirme en Alquimista estatal. De haber permanecido investigando por mi cuenta, sin un collar en el cuello atándome a los militares, nunca me habría visto obligado a crear la Piedra filosofal. No se habrían sacrificado tantas vidas como así tampoco toda una cultura no se habría perdido. Pero no fue así y por siempre seré el responsable de la masacre de Ishval, de la muerte de miles de inocentes que ni siquiera pudieron defenderse.

Desde ese día mis manos quedaron manchadas y nada de lo que llegue a hacer será suficiente para limpiarlas. Jamás seré capaz de expiar mis pecados por completo ni de acallar a mi atormentada conciencia que siempre me recordará las atrocidades que vi e hice allí.

Porque yo siempre seré el culpable de ese terrible genocidio y, aunque no sirva de mucho, en el tiempo que me queda trataré de remediar el sufrimiento que causé, todo el dolor que generé. Sin embargo, sé que por siempre recordaré que el exterminio ishvalano fue todo por mi culpa.


End file.
